Ciel in question
by SickYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Ciel's a bit.. Different today, and it's mostly caused by Elizabeth, how will Sebastian react? SOFT YAOI</html>


:} Just a little yaoi flirting ;) psh normal

Ciel was sitting across from Elizabeth in his study. Not only had he confessed his love to Sebastian, he also wasn't met with anything in return. Ciel was depressed and wanted to be alone. Elizabeth looked at him longingly. "Ciel... I know somethings bothering you. Will you please tell me?" Ciel looked glumly at Elizabeth. "If I told you, you'd hate me." Elizabeth smiled. "I could never hate you." Ciel shrugged. "I don't feel the same way you feel towards me. And I told someone I loved them. But they didn't love me back. So yes, I'm a little mad about it." He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor. Elizabeth nodded. "I know you don't love me like I love you. And I am truly sorry the person you love, doesn't love you back. But why would you stop trying all for such a silly reason? Make them love you." Ciel looked up at Elizabeth like she was god himself. "I should.. Shouldn't I. I should make him jealous." Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink. "Might we be talking about Sebastian?" Ciel's eyes got big and he buried his head in a couch pillow. "Of course not!" He mumbled. Elizabeth giggled. "At Least it wasn't another woman. That makes me happy though. Truly." Ciel looked at her and faintly smiled. "I wish he would feel the same way though.." Ciel sadly looked at Elizabeth's feet. On the other side of the door Sebastian stood and smiled. 'Silly child, I only said our relationship wasn't possible due to certain circumstances. Somehow you mishear almost everything I say.' He sighed silently and quietly walked down the corridor. Ciel nibbled on his bottom lip. "We'll make sure he knows just how much you love him Ciel! Together we will show him he needs you!" Elizabeth hopped up and dragged Ciel down the hall to his bedroom. Eventually they had managed to gather a pile of clothes onto the bed. "None of these will do! Ciel it's time to dress you up!" She tied a blind-fold around his eyes and began changing him. Finally after him falling off the bed enough times she untied the blindfold and walked him to the mirror. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what he was wearing. "Lizzie... You aren't serious are you!? Have you gone bloody mad!?" Ciel was looking at the dress he was in. Sighing heavily he put his hand on his hip. She had managed to do his hair and let it hang loosely in thick curls. His dress was a light blue with black lace bows along it, draping off. It fit firmly onto Ciel. He smiled and twirled. She had even put him in high heels. "Will dressing like a woman really help the situation!?" Elizabeth giggled. "Your new name will be Cecelia!" Ciel choked. "Why a new name!? Mines perfectly good!" Elizabeth smiled. "But remember your going to be teasing Sebastian. Make sure you wear the lingerie I left on your bed. Theres about 12 pairs there. All sorts, tell Sebastian to dress you in them." He nodded and continued admiring himself. The pair held hands and walked around the mansion until they wandered outside. They giggled and skipped around. Sebastian had came outside to tell them dinner would be ready in a half hour. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them twirling in the yard. "Y-Young Master?" They looked up and giggled. They exchanged glances. "What on Earth are you wearing?" Ciel stood tall and walked up to Sebastian. He began to speak in the most girly voice he had. "I'm wearing clothes. Isn't that obvious? Not too bright are you." He giggled and spun around falling into Elizabeth's arms. "This is Cecelia, Sebastian, please be gentle with her. It's her first time." Both of the "girls" busted up laughing and fell in the grass. "You're too much!" Ciel tried to say as he kept laughing. Eventually both girls stood up and giggled. Sebastian stood there with his mouth hanging slightly open. "B-But young mast-" Ciel put his finger to his lips. "You may call me Lady Cecelia." Ciel smiled and skipped off tugging Elizabeth behind him. They giggled and went inside the mansion. "I-I... I did not expect this..." Sebastian's surprised look turned into a sadistic smile. "You are full of surprises aren't you Ciel." He strode back inside. Eventually the night progressed and Elizabeth was tucked away, fast asleep in the guest room somewhere on the other side of the mansion. Sebastian had helped Ciel out of his clothes and was now bathing him. Once again continuing with his perfect girl voice he chatted like Elizabeth would. "I think tomorrow we should go buy lovely dresses. Elizabeth will come too since you obviously don't know anything about them. She said she'll find me the most adorable ones. Goodness it's very exciting just thinking about it." With everything Ciel said Sebastian nodded in agreement. After Ciel was dried and placed on his bed Sebastian went to get his nightshirt. "Oh Sebastian I hope you don't mind but I already have my pajamas." He handed Sebastian a black laced looking garment and fell back on his bed. "Dress me in those." Sebastian gulped and began pulling the thin fabric onto Ciel. 'I wonder where Lizzie got those anyways...' Ciel couldn't help but ask himself. Finally Sebastian nodded and let his eyes stray down Ciel's body. "Y-Your done.. Lady... Cecelia." Ciel blushed and got on his knees in front of Sebastian. "Do you like this one? Or shall we try on a different outfit?" He innocently looked up at his butler. "I uh... I don't know really." Sebastian nervously stared along the fishnet leggings. "But aren't you a bit dressed up for bed?" His eyes slowly made their way to meet Ciel's. "Oh I suppose your right. But it would be a shame to let this perfect outfit go to waste." Sebastian nodded, for the first time in his life, he hadn't the slightest idea what to do. Ciel slid his hands along Sebastian's shirt and untied his tie. He slowly pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. "Y-Young master... You shouldn't." Ciel slowly looked at the floor. "You never want me. I try all the time to make you want some part of me and you deny me almost any chance you get. Why can't you just love me like I love you." Sebastian's eyes became more gentle as he sat beside Ciel and pulled the young master onto his lap. "So you really want my affection?" Ciel nodded and kept his gaze on the floor. "You somehow manage to block half of what I say out and only hear things that make you twice as sad as you were before. I do want you, but your engaged to what I thought was a sane woman." Ciel giggled and sighed. "I know.. But don't you know I love you, more than anyone." Ciel looked at Sebastian wiping his own eyes. "I always want you to look at me in a special way, but you only look at me like you look at everyone else. Like I'm just a nobody. But I won't deny my feelings for you Sebastian. I just won't!" Ciel laid his head on his butlers chest. He tried to stop himself from crying in front of his butler but failed. Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair. "Ciel, you're very important to me, I don't think of you as just a soul to devour. You... as a boy or girl, are the only person I've ever loved. I swear it." Ciel smiled and blushed. Sebastian tugged off Ciel's lingerie and replaced it with his regular nightshirt. He cuddled Ciel in his arms. "Do you want to be alone for the night my lord?" Ciel shook his head and snuggled deeper into Sebastian's arms. "You always smell nice." Sebastian smiled. "Go to sleep, your exhausted." Ciel looked up at Sebastian and blushed. "Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel closed his eyes. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian closed his eyes and held Ciel closer.


End file.
